Sobre Frases e Cores
by Hinata C. Weasley
Summary: -"O amor de Astoria sempre seria de cores secundárias". Drabblefic collection. Pansy's pov. COMPLETA
1. O Caderno

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Nota da Autora:** Na verdade, isso aqui vão ser vários drabbles diferentes - não, eles não nenhuma correlação entre si - e vão mostrar como Pansy coloriu a sua vida **(drabblefic meia nonsense, eu sei o.o')** com as cores _dos outros_ e não só a do Draco - no ramo do psique, vai mesmo é mostrar como ela conseguiu esquecê-lo. Cada um vai ter um ano escolar específico.

* * *

**O caderno**

"_Cor é abstrato. Assim como o amor. Mas ele a gente sente"._

Eu sabia que essa frase tinha sentido.

Eu sabia que essa frase tinha de muito a ver com a minha vida.

Porque amor também é abstrato. Mas a gente sente.

E cor não. Cores não são feitas para serem sentidas.

Cores são como doces: cada uma tem o seu sabor característico.

Eu não tenho uma cor. Não tenho um sabor certo. Só um nome que lembrava uma flor sem lá muitos atrativos.

Era sós eu e um caderno azul e pingente verde. Encontrado na minha mala de Hogwarts.

Vício único: tentar, **pelo menos**, colorir a minha vida com as cores dele. Ou amá-lo cegamente.

Conseqüência única: acabei colorindo minha vida com mais do que apenas suas cores.

E ainda eu era inexistente a Draco Malfoy.

Mas o que importava, afinal, eles tinham cores, e eu as descobri.

E, até aquele momento, não havia percebido que as cores dele não seriam suficientes para colori-la.


	2. 1991: Sem cores

**1991**

_Sem cores_

Certos bruxos têm uma certa explicação para pôr nomes nos filhos. Uns falam que tal nome vinha de uma lembrança feliz ou homenagem a alguém muito querido.

Mas meu nome não era homenagem e nem ao menos lembrava algo feliz. Quando eu nasci, me deram o nome de Pansy.

Era o nome de uma flor. Amor-perfeito. _Pansy Parkinson_.

"Uma flor sem-graça" - segundo os outros. Porém de vários tipos e cores: amarela, azulada, branca, rosa, vermelha.

Ela era um paradoxo: ao mesmo tempo em que era colorida, era uma flor sem cores. Isto é, não tinha uma cor real.

E eu _sou exatamente_ assim. Posso ter todas as cores, mas não tenho cor que me defina.

No meu primeiro ano de vida, minha cor foi azul. Depois, aos dois anos foi verde-limão.

Dos três ao cinco anos foi rosa. Dos seis até os oito anos, amarelo e ao os nove anos, foi roxo. Aos dez anos, foi a vez do vermelho – e de saber que eu era uma bruxa ao tornar o vaso chinês azul da minha mãe laranja.

Até os onze anos, eu achava que podia tê-las todas, realmente. Até eu entrar em Hogwarts.

Mais exatamente, até me apaixonar por Draco Malfoy e cair na Sonserina.

E saber que sua cor preferida era branca. E eu não podia ter o branco que _não fosse_ o branco de Draco.


	3. 1992: Verde Escuro e Prata

**1992**

_Verde-escuro e Prata._

Mais um ano, e eu ainda estava apaixonada por Draco. Uma daquelas paixões que ficam, mesmo que você não sinta mais nada.

E nada me importava a não ser ele. Mas o destino nos prega peças, e eu caí.

Draco não se importava com nada a não ser pelo próprio benefício. Só com ele mesmo. Nem com os "colegas", nem com ninguém.

As cores da Sonserina eram o verde e a prata. Essa eram as cores dele naquele ano.

Naquele ano, porque cada ano que passa, lá vai Draco vestir uma nova cor. E ele deixou o seu branco para trás.

E eu fiquei com o seu branco. O branco que me fazia feliz.

Agora minha cor era branca. Lembra que eu disse que amores perfeitos tinham todas as cores?

Eu só precisava achar mais uma que eu pudesse _ter_ também.

Ele era verde-e-prata agora. E eu , uma garota de 12 anos apaixonada e boba. Fraca. Por que eu amava. Por que era sensível.

**Sonserinos não têm sentimentos. **Têm inteligência e astúcia**. Sonserinos não tem **_amigos_**, tem colegas.**

**Sonserinos são frios. Sonserinos não amam. Sonserinos não são fracos. Sonserinos são superiores.**

Só que meus sentimentos tinham cor. Eram tingidos de branco. Eu era fraca. Precisava eliminar esse ponto.

Então achei mais duas cores, dessa vez para disfarçar minha fraqueza e demonstrar frieza perante os inimigos.

E era verde-escuro. E a prata. Virei uma sonserina _de verdade_. Passei a honrar a Casa.

Todos os dias foram assim: Me levantava branco, vestia o verde, punha a máscara prata e ia. **Desprezando** todos, _os mestiços, sangues-ruins e traidores do próprio sangue_ - Como ele sempre disse.

E tudo que eu precisava era agüentar. Agüentar o desprezo de Draco, os sarcasmos de Blaise, as piadinhas sem-graça de Nott e as investidas de Daphne para cima do meu príncipe. Ainda eu era uma criança. Só que eu sempre _dormia_ no instante que vesti o verde-e-prata.

Até eu me cansar desse teatro, dessa vida falsa, desse tudo falso e ir dormir.

Porque nos meus sonhos eu podia _ser_ Pansy sem me julgarem. Sem **ele** me julgar fraca.

Porque eu podia apenas ser todas as cores e não ser. Porque eu podia.


	4. 1993: Vermelho e Ouro

**1993**

_Vermelho e Ouro._

Sempre me disseram para odiar os grifinórios e suas palavras de justiça. Odiar a verdade e coragem _deles_.

Só que eu não tinha ódio, nem repulsa, nem raiva... Nada. Só tinha inveja. Porque eles eram verdadeiros com seus sentimentos. Todos eles.

E eu **não devo** ser assim. Sonserinos são **ambiciosos** e **falsos**, não dotados de_ coragem_.

O problema é que adquiri uma nova cor: vermelho-ouro. Cor da minha inveja contra eles. Por que eu _tinha_ de ser Sonserina por fora. Insensível.

E o branco de Draco continua. Mas agora ele está preso a mim como a _minha_ cor.

Nunca recebi sequer um olhar dele. Continuei. Verde-e-prata de frieza por fora, vermelho de inveja por dentro.

Se ironia tivesse cor, seria da cor dos olhos de Draco. Azul-acinzentados.

_"Você é perfeita pra mim, Pansy__. Você é tão perfeita que ficou fácil demais. E eu não gosto de coisas fáceis."_

Azul-acinzentado é a cor dele agora. Cor de ironia. Cor de frieza. Cor de desprezo.

Agora só faltava pegar a sua outra cor. O prata das palavras ferrenhas e cortantes.

Porque meu silêncio naquele momento _deveria_ ser preservado. Meu conformismo, para Draco, é ouro.


	5. 1994: Verde Água

**1994**

_Verde-água_

Na verdade, posso dizer que este _era_ o melhor ano da minha vida. Dei meu primeiro beijo. Mas não foi qualquer coisa que se possa dizer "ouvir sinos de igreja".

No meu quarto ano, tudo o que interessava – e ao resto da escola – era o Torneio Tribruxo.

O que interessava a ele? Duas coisas: o Baile e a morte de Potter – o que Draco não conseguiu concretizar.

Mas o que importava pra mim era pegar a sua prata, de tão tentadora e preciosa que era. No Baile, fui com um vestido vermelho-sangue.

Ele, de preto. Misturas, cores e cenário colorido por vários vestidos. Mas _éramos_ o destaque. Fomos para um corredor deserto, e ali aconteceu.

Um beijo. Percebi que também era o primeiro beijo dele. Verde-água. Misturado às minhas cores. Momento eterno e _singular_.

As cores dançavam em mim de felicidade. Eu finalmente consegui pegar a sua prata! E ganhei uma nova cor. O branco sorriu para mim.

Só que aquilo não durou a eternidade. Ele me soltou e disse: _"Pansy, não sabe o bem que me faz."_

Sabe, se fosse simples eu ficaria feliz. Pensava que o meu branco duraria para sempre, intocado. Iludida por aquele momento, apenas emudeci.

E a realidade me dá um tapa. Dias depois vi Draco estendendo a mão para Nott, que deu alguns poucos galeões. Sorriso de escárnio.

_"E aí, Malfoy? A Parkinson cedeu ou se fez de difícil?"_

_"Foi mais fácil que tirar doce de mandrágoras."  
_

É. Assim como meu primeiro beijo, a minha primeira desilusão foi verde-água: clara e instanânea.

Lembro-me que chorei muito naquele dia. Mais do que na vida toda e só acordei na madrugada de sábado.

Já não podia mais: o branco, aos poucos, sujou-se pelas lágrimas. Início da morte de uma cor.


	6. 1995: Azul Cobalto

**1995**

_Azul Cobalto_

Depois daquele beijo, tudo que eu imaginava em Draco diluía-se em negras gotas, sujando o meu querido branco.

Depois daquilo, queria ter mais do que cores abstratas e sem vida.

Eu mesma consegui criar meu próprio branco – vazio e resguardado lá na minha mente. Por que meu amor precisa consumir espaço.

Outra cor que me fascinava também era o azul. Todos os tons de azul, mas principalmente um em especial.

Azul-cobalto. Um bem forte, quase da cor da noite. Tão... Puro. Quanto o branco.

Só que a minha maldita sorte era de encontrar esse azul em algum lugar me traiu de novo.

É. Não, eu não encontrei essa cor em Draco. Esqueceu que ele só tem uma cor que emana vida? Azul-acinzentado de ironia.

Encontrei naquele maldito Weasley que vive insultando o meu "príncipe". Idiota.

Os olhos daquele nojento _traidor do sangue_ tinham o meu azul-cobalto. Ideal. Perfeito. E puro. Por que Merlin fez isso?

Brilhavam de ódio para com Draco. Brilhavam por que tinham motivos para odiar, machucar como lâminas.

Seriamente, comecei a me questionar onde eu estava com a cabeça de ver essa cor _perfeita_ em um alguém _imperfeito_.

E involuntariamente me encontrava pensando nessa cor. Não, era demais para mim. O Azul-cobalto me fazia pensar. Raciocinar.

O branco dava espaço às outras cores. O branco dele estava morrendo. O _meu branco_, aquele que eu mesma criei, estava voltando a ter vida. Voltando à minha vida.

Tudo por causa daquele maldito tom de azul-cobalto. Brilhando de ódio. Racional, consciente e constante. Raro.

Que se tornou o meu tom. Dessa vez, reluzindo de desprezo por causa do branco-sujo. Maldito. E o mesmo branco-sujo enegrecendo mais.


	7. 1996: Verde Esmeralda

**1996**

_Verde-Esmeralda._

Draco agora não passava de uma mera lembrança da minha vida falsa. Da vida da sonserina sem emoções e superior.

Aquele que eu criei não passou de uma lembrança. O Draco Perfeito se tornou um fantasma.

Ele nunca quis ser Comensal da Morte. Mas _forçadamente_ escolheu o ser por seu pai. Por causa daquele voltado para as Artes das Trevas.

Então, o meu "Eu" de verdade viu o "Malfoy" se desmoronar. Sendo apenas um garoto assustado. Sendo o Draco.

Não sabia onde ele estava (e nem o queria, naquela altura), mas depois da morte de Dumbledore, nunca mais o vi.

A última vez que o vira, ele fugiu com Snape, passando pelo saguão.

Aí ele me olhou de esguelha. Nos olhos, o medo, e não a ironia, estava presente.

E eu o olhei, com desprezo. O prateado caindo com as lágrimas.

Em seguida, vi outra pessoa correr na mesma direção. Eu só consegui ver um brilho esmeraldino de fúria. Potter.

Agora eu comecei a ficar com medo. Medo de Draco morrer nas mãos dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, com esperança de que ele o livrasse de ser um Comensal.

Só, por apenas um momento, consegui gravar os orbes do meu _imperfeito_ amado: estavam azuis.

Nada de cinza, nem de prata e nem de branco. Só azuis. De medo, ressentimento, arrependimento.

O branco de Draco morreu naquela hora. Morreu sujando-se_. Mas ficou preso em mim ainda. Como uma pétala.  
_

E a esperança verde-esmeralda de vê-lo novamente nasceu dos meus olhos enegrecidos de tristeza.

Agora só me sobrou aquele branco impuro. Como eu.


	8. 1997 e 1998: Tons de Marrom

**Nota:** Como a fic é representada em anos, esse aqui, são os dois últimos. After this, the epilogue :D

* * *

**1997 - 1998**

_Tons de Marrom._

Sim, depois daquilo a guerra eclodiu.

Não fiz meu sétimo ano – assim como a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts. E, claro, a Sonserina foi usada como quartel general dos Comensais.

Meus pais preferiram que eu fosse para a Itália, para ficar com um casal de tios.

Nós, para piorar a situação, não poderíamos nos comunicar via coruja.

Assim como a Guerra, meus dias naquele ano foram tomados por tons dilacerantes de marrom. Isso me marcava, machucava, doía.

Naquela hora, descobri que essa cor, que por acaso _é morta_, é de Morte.

Os Parkinson eram neutros na Guerra Bruxa, mas eu tinha uma cor impregnada de sangue, de vidas deixadas para trás, de tristeza.

Eu sequei, como o mais puro amor-perfeito. Fiquei seca. Minhas inúmeras pétalas foram caindo, caindo e caindo, num abismo sem fim.

Não sabia mais dele. Não sabia se estava bem, se precisava de ajuda, agora eu estava perdida nas minhas vãs lembranças.

Um ano inteiro de guerras, mortes sangrentas, derramamento de sangue, crianças chorando.

E eu com esse maldito tom de marrom-queimado, marrom-sangue, marrom-morto.

Devo dizer que a prata era um tom também de morte? Ela corta, machuca.

Mas me livrei dela no momento que Draco fugiu de Hogwarts, pois ela esteve em todo meu olhar quando o observei sair correndo. Caindo em lágrimas.

Não agüentava mais aquilo. O branco ficou sujo e preso, teimando cair também. O marrom me fez ficar seca e agora, isso.

Depois disso, soube das mortes, e fiquei assustada por que não falaram nada de Draco.

A pétala branco-sujo, que era a minha paixão por ele, caiu e sumiu no abismo.


	9. Presente

**Presente.**

Na verdade, tudo que eu queria, que eu acreditava, _tudo_, desabou.

A esperança de eu ter um mundo melhor com Draco foi-se. E eu acabo de perceber isso.

Depois da Guerra, o que restou foram escombros. E vidas interrompidas pela morte.

Aonde me encontro nisto? Simples: minha _antiga_ vida foi interrompida. Ele, quem eu sempre sonhei como o homem perfeito, não ia voltar mais.

Ele se casou com Greengrass. Não, a irmã de Daphne, Astoria. O mais irônico nisso é que _ele mesmo_ me disse que encontrou muitas cores nela.

O novo sentido de Draco continuar vivendo. E eu havia encontrado outras cores, além do branco e da prata.

Mas é como dizem: as cores são livres. Então eu não poderia dizer que elas se tornaram _realmente _minhas.

O branco morreu, mas surgiu outro. _Meu branco_. Vazio e inexistente.

A minha prata era cortante. E somente minha não me machucava.

E Scorpius nasceu. Incrivelmente me tornei à madrinha do filho que eu _nunca_ tive com Draco.

Ele tinha o branco do pai. Imagem e semelhança. Percebi que as minhas cores não tinham um significado, que eu não precisava buscá-las.

Percebi que todas as cores que eu amava vinham do _branco_ dele. Paradoxo, porque o branco de Draco nunca fora suficiente. E o seu azul-acinzentado me doía.

Por causa deste que resolvi colorir a minha existência. E ele me agradece desse jeito, se casando com alguém de cores secundárias, terciárias...

Eu sempre tive a maior cor, aquela que dava origem (e matava) aos vermelhos, azuis, verdes, roxos...

O branco. E eu sempre o amaria, mesmo que esse amor não fosse _secundário_ como Astoria.

O amor dela sempre seria de cores secundárias.

Mas o meu não. Seria branco, e todos os tons de branco. E inexistente e vazio como deve existir.

E esse era o meu preço. Calar-me diante da realidade: Draco coloriu a minha vida _de verdade_. E eu não pude perceber isso.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Nota:** Nhaa, tenho algo a dizer? SIIIM!

A Pansy é phoda *-*

**Thank ya! Agradecida à **7Coyote7, LaraQueiroz, Dione Kurmaier, Lhu e Laly C. **(Sem vocês, não sei o que seria da minha fofa fic **:mrgreen: **)**

**Beeeeijos e até a próxima!**

_Hinata Weasley_


End file.
